


Успешная кампания

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Чем мы ещё будем занимать наше время? Мародёрство, грабежи?





	Успешная кампания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Successful Campaign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937) by [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - AlyonaSL

— Итак, война, — Октавиус задумчиво прихлёбывает дерьмовое пиво Джеда. — Глупая была затея, а?  
— Точно, — соглашается Джед, принюхиваясь к странному красному вареву, что вручил ему Октавиус.  
— Чем мы ещё будем занимать наше время? Мародёрство, грабежи?  
Джед качает головой.  
— Не-а. Гигантор тогда взбесится, — он щёлкает пальцами. — Придумал! Можно объединиться и напасть на этих гадов с острыми палками...  
— Нет, — тут же возражает Октавиус, потирая то место на бедре, где во время Кампании Четвёртого Года на несколько дней застряло особенно вёрткое копьё.  
— Что-то не слышу от тебя других идей, — Джед быстро делает пару крупных глотков римского пойла.   
— Ну, как полагается после успешной кампании, мы могли бы провести Триумф, устроить пир из пяти смен блюд и, после посещения вомитория... удалиться в мои покои.  
— Воми-чего?  
Октавиус приподнимает бровь, удивлённый, что Джеда заинтересовала именно эта часть.  
— Что ты за необразованный имбецил? Вомитория, конечно.  
— Эй, — возмущается, надувшись, Джед, — ты знаешь, что я эти твои замашки не люблю, Тавиус.  
Октавиус кладёт ему руку на плечо.  
— Прошу прощения, — рука соскальзывает с плеча на его грудь. — На самом деле значение имели лишь последние слова.  
Джед приободряется.  
— Покои, значит, а?  
Октавиус кивает, словно невзначай взявшись за меч — на случай, если Джеду всё-таки придётся не по душе предложение.  
— Дашь поносить тогу?  
Его рука скользит ещё ниже, к бедру Джеда, пальцы начинают расстёгивать ремень.  
— Только если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
— Так-так.  
Но до покоев добраться не удаётся — револьвер и меч вскоре оказываются на полу, и тога следует за ними.


End file.
